


Wounded Stallion

by writtenrebellion



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, always fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenrebellion/pseuds/writtenrebellion
Summary: It'd been over 20 years since he married Claire and she still remembered...Damn her.





	Wounded Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: @jack-andthestalk put out an appeal yesterday after a wave of angst fic hit the fandom (*meekly raises hand* guilty as charged!) So here’s a cute, dumb story I wrote a year ago.

It was the wee hours of the night, just late enough to be early, just quiet enough to be surreal.

Jamie’s eyes slowly blinked open, and the length of Claire wrapped delicately in her white shift and the bedclothes filled his vision. Just over two decades since they first met and his breath still caught at the sight of her.

He traced her soft features with his gaze, relishing in how she had found him not once, but twice, like the unlikelihood of a fallen star landing in the middle of his palm. Her eyes were closed but – he noticed – the small upturns of her lips, a growing smile, meant she was still awake.

“Sassenach,” he murmured, voice still grave with sleep. “Ye’re smilin’ to yerself.”

She hummed contently, rolling over to her side to look at him. He reached to rub his thumb against her cheek.

“That good, aye?”

This only made her smile widen, a soft chuckle shaking through her.

“Yes. Always.”

He mirrored her expression back to her, letting the warmth in his chest spread through his body.

“So what were ye thinkin’ about?”

He watched her chuckle give way to tiny giggles and he raised an eyebrow.

“Dinna laugh  _too_  much, Sassenach. What did I do that’s made ye so—?”

“No, no.” She shook her head, running her hand from his temple to jaw to soothe his faux-offence. “It wasn’t that. I was just—I was thinking about our wedding night.”

“Oh aye?” He shifted to his side to face her fully, thoroughly intrigued. “And which part would that be?”

“Ohh, I don’t think you want that answer,” she said with a wave of her hand.

He narrowed his eyes at her.  _He’d be the judge of that_.

“Was it when I made ye scream?” he offered innocently.

She looked at him, unimpressed brows over a disbelieving smile, and he tried again.

“The part where ye made  _me_  scream?”

That earned him a crack in her smug façade. She clamped her lips together to stop her grin from spreading.

“Then what, Sassenach?” He dragged his hand down from her cheek to her waist and squeezed it gently. “What part of that night could possibly have ye this giddy?”

Her attempts to stop her maddening smile had failed miserably. Her cheeks were red from supressing all the laughs threatening to spill out of her.

He watched carefully as she took a breath to compose herself. She was bemusing and beautiful, and moments like this always brought forth the astounding, wonderful realization that he knew so much about her and she could still leave him in total wonder and—

“…horses.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, it’s been 24 years, woman!”

He rolled away from her as she opened the floodgates and dissolved into a fit of giggles. Her legs kicked out underneath the blanket and Jamie felt himself sinking lower and lower into the bed.

He had fought wars, endured torture, and had had to live 20 years without a heart, and here he was at the mercy of his own wife, his own heart.

No, he wouldn’t be broken.

He made a grab for her waist, deftly avoiding the kicks of her knees, and drew her back flush against his chest. She gasped. He smirked.

“I’m sure I’ve more than proven myself since then,  _mo nighean donn_ ,” he hummed low into her ear.

The shaking in her shoulders stopped as her hand reached around and stroked his cheek. He let her turn in his arms, their legs automatically twining together, and she smiled softly.

“Of course, Jamie,” she said, nudging his nose with hers.

He brushed his lips against her forehead, then down to meet hers gently. He could feel her start to smile into the kiss right before she pulled away.

“It’s just good to remember your roots,” she said pointedly, grin impending. “Even if— _pfft_ —you were a—a confused virgin.”

“ _Goodnight,_  Claire.” He recoiled, disentangling himself from her completely to fall on his back.

“Awww,” she cooed, wrapping one of her legs around his and snuggling into the dip of his neck. “Come here, darling husband.”

He feebly tried to pull away, but snaked an arm around her shoulder with a sigh when she finally settled.

“Ye’re an insufferable woman, Sassenach.”

“But…?” she prodded, hands tracing nonsense shapes on his bare chest.

“ _And_.” He corrected. She looked up at him, eyebrows crossed.

His chest rose and fell in a deep breath as his arm fell from her shoulder to her waist, holding her tight against him.

“And I’m so verra glad ye’re mine.”

This smile of hers was entirely different. It wasn’t mocking or playful, but just as wide, and full of the reverence and sincerity he knew all too well. This smile was his favourite.

“Yours.” She hummed obligingly, wrapping her arms around him and nestling her head closer into his neck.

He sighed, more content here in her arms than he’d ever been in his entire life. He was ready to let sleep take them both.

“ _Pfft_ … your prized mare.”

“That’s it!” Jamie groaned, rolling on top of her and pinning down her body with his.

He silenced her, swallowing all of her laughs in a searing kiss that left his arms wound tight around her waist and her fingers tangled in his hair. Neither was laughing anymore.

“Seems I must prove myself yet  _again_  to ye, my wife.”

Another smile of hers. This one, not his heart’s favourite, but  _greatly_  appreciated by an entirely different part of him. She dragged him into another kiss by his curls.

“Saddle up then, Jamie.”

**End.**


End file.
